Mishu Son
Mishu is a play on the Japanese food name Miso, to follow in line with the Food names given to Dragonball Z characters. Mishu Son is a Happy go lucky soul, aside from the fact that she prides herself on having a realistic and practical outlook on things that can sometimes come off as Pessmistic. She makes sarcastic jokes and is often quick to run out on work to fill her stomach instead. She is a proud member of the Z-group, even though she's only 10 years of age. BACKGROUND: Mishu Son is the long stemmed relative of Son Goku, but did not know this for quite some time. She attended school as regular ten year old girls did, until of course, she was approached by the orange jumpsuited man. As if the sight of the halo or a flying man with muscled arms the size of her head weren't enough, the man would then explain that she was related to him. Since then, Mishu was pulled into training to become what Goku referred to as, "Earth's Hero", although she was less than thrilled. Two weeks after her training began, a strong energy that would later be revealed as "Sukikyo" came to Earth, and forced Mishu to realize the importance of her training. She was nowhere near strong enough to defeat the menace, but soon came to find membership into the Z-group after meeting two of the members, Ken and Blaze. After the three's training session with Krillin, Mishu came to learn the Distructo Disk (Although it took alot of horrible failed attempts to even somewhat perfect it). One could see that as Mishu's time with the Z-group is lengthening, her 10-year old language barrier is slowly breaking down, as she's been using increasingly foul language toward people especially if angered. Relationships Mishu has a pretty stable relationship with her relative and teacher, Son Goku, although she is usually the one that scolds him when he attempts to push him a little too hard, although not many ineractions between Mishu and Goku have been disclosed. Blaze and Mishu usually have a relationship described as a sibling-like one. She is usually the one that attempts to push his buttons. They push each other into alot of bad situations, for example during the training arc when she had Blaze pay her way in a restaraunt. She certainly wasn't shy, and ordered around seven pen pads of food. Sukikyo Jr is another one that could be seen as Mishu's sibling figure. The two often get into scraps which include both physical fights and verbal disagreements (Which usually lead to physical fights), and they as a result break alot of things in the process. Taron, a character shown to be on the borderline of protagonist and antagonist, is one character Mishu does not get along with as well as the rest. It could possibly because of the most flattering nickname he gave her, known as 'Girl with two balls on her head', or it may just be because she's one that is easily irritated. One example of this in the 'Depowered' arc, when he used his nickname and she quickly jumped up between 10 and 20 points on her "Swear counter". Mishu is seen often with Kabu and while one would believe they have a older sister to younger sister kind of bond, one would likely be genuinely shocked by who the 'older sister' would be. They get along, being they are the only two females in the Z-group, but unfortunately do not follow the 'stick together' rule. Ken and Krillin are two character Mishu has a neutural relationship with. She does not exactly respect them, and often uses them only for target practice, a good laugh, or to stock up during breakfast, Lunch, or dinner. Mishu is away from home alot, and rarely mentions any family outside of Goku. One would believe that she is without living family members, but that information is currently unknown. Abilities Thus far, Mishu has only shown the knowledge of Ki manipulation, Flying, Energy Sensing, and the Destructo Disk. Ki Manipulation This is a natural ability for just about all members of the Z-group. Mishu has shown to do pretty well with it also. One could guess that she learned it from Goku, as before her contact with him, she did not even understand the basics of fighting. Flying While she's not too fast, and in the beginning she needed to jump or flail her arms awkwardly to maintain in air, she has gotten quite good and can now (As shown in the Red Ribbon Arc) catch herself even from a forceful fall. Energy Sensing This was an ability certainly taught to her by Goku, as in the beginning she already had ample knowledge of how to sense energy which was shown when she sensed Sukikyo's energy. Destructo Disk This technique was taught to her by Krillin, although she was less than thrilled and wanted to learn the Kamehameha instead. She decided to take Krillin up on his offer, however, and painfully failed at the execution. After awhile of hard work, and Krillin and Ken's close calls with decapitation, Mishu had learned the Destructo Disk, although it was far from mastered. In the Red Ribbon Arc, the Destructo Disk saved Mishu's life as well as the others and she had finally learned how to nearly master this technique.